The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of leveling means and more specifically relates to a piping leveling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within industry, piping is a system of pipes used to convey fluids (liquids and gases) from one location to another. Plumbing is a piping system with which most people are familiar, constituting the form of fluid transportation that is used to provide potable water and fuels to their homes and businesses. Plumbing pipes also remove waste in the form of sewage, and allow venting of sewage gases to the outdoors. Fire sprinkler systems also use piping, and may transport non-potable or potable water, or other fire-suppression fluids. Further use of piping may be found in the running of conduit along walls or in relation to locations where electricity may find use.
Conventional means of assembling these piping installations may be difficult and time-consuming for installation technicians. A cost-effective way to install piping at proper angles and to pin-point direction of travel of the piping towards a final destination is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,369 to William F Becker, U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0115907 to Daniel F. Gamon. This art is representative of leveling means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a piping leveling system should provide leveling means and project direction indication means for completing proper piping installation projects and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable piping leveling system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.